The present disclosure relates to the field of flexible display technologies, and in particular to a flexible display device and a mobile terminal.
For mobile terminals such as mobile phones, smart watches, and smart bracelets, an increased display screen size may enhance the display effect and creates a better visual experience for its user. However, the mobile terminal may suffer from an increase in the space occupied thereby caused by the increased display screen size, which leads to not only inconvenience in carrying or wearing, but also affecting the aesthetics of the product.
In addition, the display screens of currently available mobile terminals usually have a fixed size. Therefore, while displaying some content, the display screens cannot show more details due to the limited size. If the display screen is a touch screen, operation accuracy by the user may be affected.